Betrayed
by MustacheCashStache
Summary: Bella is raped. Alice has a vision about it but it looks like Bella cheated on Edward. Bella then finds out that Charlie and Renee arent her real parents. Who are her real parents and how will it effect bella? Rated T for language. It may change.
1. I get RAPED !

Warning: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME !

I DO NOT own any of these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer except for Damien who will be in the story later on.

BPOV

I was bored at home by myself. I already tried to busy myself by cleaning and doing homework, but I have already finished. I finally decided to go to the Cullen house. I just didn't want to be the clingy human because I was at their house 24/7. While I was driving to their house my old truck shut down on me. At least I was almost at their house, so I just decide to walk the rest of the way there.(A.N: sorry I know Alice can see the future but I will explain later on in the story on why Alice isn't seeing this happen.)While walking I had decided to walk through the woods because I saw a trail that looked like it led to the Cullen house. Now I realized that it was a very dumb decision, so I turned around and was walking back towards the beginning of the trail. But I was stopped by a man. I immediately started to panic. He had a ski mask on so I couldn't see his face. He pushed me against a tree. My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest.

"Why are you in the woods by yourself little girl ?" He said.

I couldn't answer him. I was in to much shock to answer. I started to cry because I knew what he was going to do to me. Either rape me, kill me, or both.

"Answer me you little bitch !" He screamed.

"IwasOnMyWayToAFriend'sHouse!" I screamed. He probably couldn't understand me.

"Well you can leave after im finished with you." He said with a very scary voice.

He pushed me against a tree and ripped my clothes of. HOW IS ALICE NOT SEEING THIS ! I don't know how but his clothes were already off. After I saw him naked I blacked out.

.


	2. My real mother

I woke up and the man was gone. I was still naked from earlier. I got up and looked at the sky, it was getting dark. I started to walk around to look for my clothes and felt a horrible ache between my legs. At least I know I wont be pregnant since I had already started taking birth control pills. That brought me some relief. I found my clothes and started getting dressed. When I was finished I found my truck and tried starting it again and it worked. Now I'm driving to Edward's house. I pull into the driveway knowing they can here me. I opened the door and everyone was standing in a circle talking about something.

"Alice did you see what happened to me ?" I said.

" Yes I saw what you did you hoe. How could you do that to him!" Alice

said.

"What are you talking about I got RAPED!" I screamed angrily.

" You lying bitch you think we are dumb. Alice saw what you did. You cheated on my brother." Rosalie said and slapped me.

After she slapped me Edward came after me and spit in my face. Esme was looking at me with disgust. Emmett looked sad and was holding Rosalie back. Carlisle was doing the same thing Esme was doing. Alice looked so angry and started to come after me but stopped for some reason. I started shaking so fast it was a blur. I started to glow and felt tingly inside. WHATS HAPPENING TO ME ! Suddenly I felt so strong and powerful. Then a very beautiful women came through the ceiling. She had lustrous brown hair and warm brown eyes. Just like me. That's weird.

" Hello Isabella I am your real mother Persephone.(A.N: I don't own Persephone or Zeus, I actually don't know who owns them) I am the goddess of spring growth and I have many powers. Your real father is Zeus god of gods. And I am here to tell you who you really are." she said.

I was in so much shock. This beautiful women was my mother and Zeus was my father. What about Renee and Charlie. I looked at myself and I looked beautiful. I had on a peacock green colored dress on. (A.N: peacock green is the green you see on peacocks. I said peacock green because I don't know the actual name of the green. Sorry) My hair had lose curls that went down to my waist. What the hell is going on !

"You are very powerful since you are the daughter of two gods. Your main powers are being able to talk to animals and plants. You have telekinesis, can read minds, show people images with your mind, and you are very strong and fast. You can also control the weather. You have many more powers and will keep getting more as you get older. You are not in your true form. You have wings and beautiful tribal tattoos like a mask around your eyes and you can stop ageing if you want, you can turn it on and off. Also when you get to angry you will become your true form and in your true form you will be at you most powerful . So be careful please. I love you." She said and disappeared.

Does Charlie and Renee know about this? I looked at the Cullens and they were just staring at me. Now time for revenge for what they did to me !

A.N: write a review and tell me if you want a chapter with the Cullen's point of view on what just happened. Thank you for reading.

Love,

berkeley12


	3. Bella's real mother alicepov

Apov

The family and I were watching TV when I get a horrible vision. It was Bella having sex with a man with a ski mask. She must have liked it because she wasn't saying anything. I cant believe she was cheating on my brother. I looked over at Edward and he looked miserable. I felt so bad for him. How could she do that to him. He was even planning on asking her to marry him. Everyone was looking at Edward and I.

"Alice what's wrong with you and Edward ?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is cheating on Edward." I said.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed except for Edward.

"How could she do that to my son." Esme cried.

"When I see her I'm going to kill her !" Rosalie screamed.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were silent. Esme, Edward, and I were dry sobbing. Rosalie just looked furious. We all heard Bella's truck coming closer and closer. She then pulled in the driveway and walked through the door. Before she came in we huddled together forming a circle and started talking about what we were going to say to her.

"Alice did you see what happened to me ?" Bella said.

" Yes I saw what you did you hoe. How could you do that to him!" I

said.

"What are you talking about I got RAPED!" She screamed angrily.

" You lying bitch you think we are dumb. Alice saw what you did. You cheated on my brother." Rosalie said and slapped Bella.

After Rosalie slapped her Edward went after her and spit in her face. Esme was looking at her with disgust. Emmett looked sad and was holding Rosalie back. Carlisle was doing the same thing Esme was doing. I knew I looked angry and started to go to her but stopped because she started shaking so fast she blurred. She started to glow also. WHATS HAPPENING TO HER! Suddenly a very beautiful women came through the ceiling. She had lustrous brown hair and warm brown eyes. Just like Bella. That's weird.

" Hello Isabella I am your real mother Persephone.(A.N: I don't own Persephone or Zeus, I actually don't know who owns them) I am the goddess of spring growth and I have many powers. Your real father is Zeus god of gods. And I am here to tell you who you really are." she said to Bella.

She looked like she was in shock. That beautiful women was Bella's mother and Zeus was her father. I looked at Bella and she looked beautiful. She had on a peacock green colored dress on. (A.N: peacock green is the green you see on peacocks. I said peacock green because I don't know the actual name of the green. Sorry) Her hair had lose curls that went down to her waist. What the hell is going on !

"You are very powerful since you are the daughter of two gods. Your main powers are being able to talk to animals and plants. You have telekinesis, can read minds, show people images with your mind, and you are very strong and fast. You can also control the weather. You have many more powers and will keep getting more as you get older. You are not in your true form. You have wings and beautiful tribal tattoos like a mask around your eyes and you can stop ageing if you want, you can turn it on and off. Also when you get to angry you will become your true form and in your true form you will be at you most powerful . So be careful please. I love you." She told Bella and disappeared.

Bella is very powerful. We were all just staring at Bella. She then looked at us with an evil look. We immediately got scared. What was she going to do to us? We all backed away from her as she started to walked toward us with a sickening sweet smile.

A.N: Thank you for the reviews and I just went on ahead and made a chapter with Alice's pov. Thank you for reading.

Love,

berkeley12


	4. I leave my second family

A.N: I don't own any of the characters in this story

I started to walk towards them with a sickeningly sweet smile. I know I had an evil look on my face because I knew what I was going to do for my revenge.

"Bella what are you going to do to us ?" Alice said.

"You all find out soon." I said.

When I was walking towards them they were backing away. They stopped walking backwards because a wall stopped them. Remembering that my real mom told me that I had telekinesis power, I used it to keep them against the wall.

" Bella what are you doing !" Esme cried.

When Esme said that she sounded so scared. I cant do my revenge I feel to bad. I just couldn't do it. I know what I will do instead.

"I remembered that my mom told me that I have the power to show images with my mind, so im going to show you what happened to me." I said and showed them what happened.

Edward, Alice, and Esme started dry sobbing , Carlisle and Emmett looked sorry , and Rosalie looked regretful. She must regret for slapping me now.

" Bella we are so sorry I didn't notice that you were by the treaty line." Alice said.

So that's why she didn't see the whole vision of what happened to me. The wolves must have been close enough to block Alice's vision. But still far enough to not see or hear what happened to me.

" Bella, love, I am so sorry." Edward said looking sullen.

"Don't you dare call me love. You fucking spit in my face and now your calling me love. You guys didn't even give me a chance to explain. I hate you all. This will be the last time you will see Isabella Swan." I said.

" Bella please were sorry !" Emmett yelled

" Sorry wont make anything better." I said.

I started walking towards the front door but then I remembered what Edward and Rosalie did to me, so I turned around and slapped Rosalie and then spit in Edward's face.

" Goodbye." I said and slammed the door closed.

A.N: Please leave reviews telling me if you hated or liked this chapter. Or tell me what I should do to make my writing better. I also changed my penname. Thank you for reading this.

Love,

partyrocker30


	5. Back to Forks

A.N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. Im happy people are actually reading this story. Thank you for the support. And sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I have just been having a bad case of writer's block.

Bpov

10 years later

I'm in Olympus now. I've made new friends and I have a new family now, Ashley daughter of Aphrodite, Joshua and Devin(they are twins) sons of Ares, and China daughter of Artemis ,and they would never betray me. I talked to Charlie and Renee before I left to Olympus. They knew that I wasn't their real daughter. How could they not tell me this? But they didn't know that I was the daughter of a goddess. After I talked to them my mom came to see me again and asked if I wanted to go to Olympus. I said yes of course. My life has been pretty good so far. But I still miss Jacob (A.N: I know I haven't really talked about Jacob in the story but now he is in it). Jacob was my best friend but now Damien son of posiden is my best friend. He was the only one that talked to me when I came to Olympus. That's how I knew that we would be best friends. We are planning on going back to Forks and get enrolled in school. I know that the Cullens would be long gone from Forks.

" Bella are you ready to go" my family said.

"Yes" I said and teleported myself downstairs. Oh yeah I have over 200 special powers. Maybe even more but I have lost count.

1hr later

We are in Forks now. Ashley already enrolled us in school and we moved into our new house. We go to school tomorrow.

The next day

Ughhhh I don't want to go to school. I got up and did my hair, I

straightened it. I put on a floral dress and black gladiator sandals. And

instead of using a backpack I used a leather purse. After I was finished

getting dressed we went in Joshua's black Lamborghini. When we arrived at

school all eyes were on us. I looked at all of them and saw the people I

never wanted to see again. The Cullens ! How could they still be here ? I

thought they would be out in the world, but they had to be in Forks. We

were all staring at the Cullens with evil looks. They looked scared ,like little

wimps. After we finished looking at them we went to the guidance office

and got our schedules. Joshua and Devin had the same classes. China

,Ashley, and Damien had the same classes. At least I would see them at

lunch. I went to my first period class and saw the person that was once my

sister, Alice. I did not want to see this bitch. And I have to sit behind her

damn it. But first the teacher wanted me to introduce myself.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan. She is new here so be nice." Mr. Baker

said.

"Call me Bella please" I said.

" Ok sorry Bella" Mr. Baker said.

I sat behind Alice. It was pretty awkward. We had to read Wuthering

Heights. It was boring in this class because I have read this book so many

times I lost count. Finally the bell rang and I hurried out of class. Alice was

following behind me , so I stopped walking and she tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Alice said.

A.N: I tried to make this chapter longer, but I think I failed. I hope you like

this chapter. Please leave a review on what you think about this chapter.

Love,

partyrocker30


	6. Authors Note

_**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews I will take the advice that some of you said. And this will not be one of those stories where Bella forgives the Cullens, I hate when stories do that. This is going to be a new, strong Bella.**_

_**Love,**_

_**partyrocker30**_


	7. I fall in love again

**Previously**: "Bella can I talk to you" Alice said.

O gods I don't want to talk to her. But im kind of curious about what she's going to say. I decided to talk to her.

"What do you want" I said, looking Alice up and down. She hasn't changed much. Still the same hair, and style.

"Bella I just wanted to say that were sorry. We haven't been the same without you. Everyone is different, I don't go shopping anymore, Edward doesn't play his piano anymore, Esme doesn't clean much anymore and is mad all the time, Carlisle only goes to work, Emmett doesn't joke around anymore, and Rosalie is a bitch all the time now." she said.

" I don't want to hear your crap. You all betrayed me. You expect me to forgive you guys just because of your sob story. I don't love you or your family anymore" I said and walked away.

I had two more periods to go. Jasper was in my second period and Emmett was in my third period. I gave them both evil looks so that they wouldn't come talk to me. And finally the bell rang for lunch. Right when I walked through the cafeteria doors all eyes were on me. I saw the evil cullens and my awesome new family, I walked towards their table.

" Hey guys" I said. I didn't get lunch because I wasn't really hungry and the food looked like crap.

"Hi Bella" everyone said.

" I had some classes with the Cullens" Devin said.

I looked over at the Cullens, knowing that they heard, and glared at them. After lunch we went to our last two classes. They went by fast. I decided that I wanted to go see if Jacob was still in La Push. So I told the others to go home and I would be home later. Of course they argued about it but I convinced them to let me go see Jake. I teleported myself to Jake's front door. I looked at the house and it didn't look very different. A woman opened the door she looked about 20 years old, maybe 21. Was this Jake's girlfriend?

"Hi is Jacob here?" I said.

"Oh no he went out with some friends. Oh never mind here he comes." she said.

I turned around and saw Jacob and five men and a women. They were walking towards the house shirtless except for the women. They are all muscular. Jacob wasn't the same little teenage boy. He looked like a man, a good looking man.

" Bella is that you?" he said.

"Yea its me Jake." I said.

" Oh my god where have you been. The bloodsuckers said that you left. Where did you go because I missed you? You didn't even say bye." he said with a cute little pout.

"It's a long story Jake." I sighed.

"Ok well you can tell me later. But I want you to meet my friends. This is Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth , Leah, and Embry." Jacob said.

I looked at all of them, they were all very tall. Leah was very pretty and Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Embry looked very handsome. They looked like they could be related. I then looked at Embry again, I noticed that his eyes were such a pretty color and then I felt an undeniable pull towards him. I looked at him up and down and he looked so sexy with his abs and biceps.

**JakePov**

The pack and I started walking back towards my house after our patrols. I then saw a girl at my front door talking to my imprint, Jasmine. I met her after my dad died. I was devastated when he was gone but she healed me. I heard the girl ask for me. Who was she? I then saw who the girl was, it was Bella. I haven't seen Bella in years. Where has she been? Bella turned around and looked at us. Bella looked different, she had longer hair and looked like a woman, not a teenager, she was beautiful. But not as beautiful as my imprint.

" Bella is that you?" I said.

"Yea its me Jake." she said.

" Oh my god where have you been. The bloodsuckers said that you left. Where did you go because I missed you? You didn't even say bye." I said with a pout on my face.

"It's a long story Jake." she sighed.

"Ok well you can tell me later. But I want you to meet my friends. This is Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth , Leah, and Embry. Guys this is Bella."

They waved at each other and said hi. She looked at all of them and stopped at Embry. Oh god please don't tell me she's Embry's imprint. At least its not Paul. I looked at Embry and then Bella, they were looking up and down at each other and then stared into each others eyes. I looked at the rest of the pack knowing that they knew Embry imprinted.

**EmbryPov**

I cant believe I just imprinted. Im so happy, now im not the only one without an imprint finally. She is so beautiful, and her name is beautiful.

I love her and I barely met her. How was I going to tell her about this. We just met and now im going to have to tell her I love her. What If she rejects me. Well I will just give her time to fall in love with me because I don't want her to feel forced into a relationship with me. But I will have to tell her soon.

**BellaPov **

Im in love with Embry and we barely met. I would just have to wait and see if he likes me back. I thought I would never find love after … Edward. Ughhhh I feel disgusted by saying his name. I cant wait to tell my family. I stayed at Jakes for a couple more hours. I told him about me and my whole story on why I left. He looked pissed when I finished the part about the Cullens. He also told me that him and his friends were shape-shifters and that Billy died and the woman at the door was his girlfriend. I was sad when he told me about Billy, but I kind of new he would be dead after ten years. After we finished talking and a whole lot of looking at Embry, I had to go home. I said bye to everyone and teleported myself home. I called everyone into the living room to tell them the news about Embry.

" I need to tell you guys something." I said nervously.


	8. My soul mate

**A.N: **im sorry I haven't updated in a while, ive been really busy lately. So I hope you like this chapter.

**Previously: **"I need to tell you guys something" I said nervously.

They walked into the living room with curious faces.

"Why are you calling us in here"

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys that I think I found my soul mate."

"Wow" they said in unison.

They attacked me with questions like how old is he, is he buff, what's his name, does he know that you like him.

"He's 21, yes he is, Embry, and no he doesn't."

After more questions they finally left me alone. I ate some spaghetti and went to go take a shower. I put on a tank top and some boy shorts, I love boy shorts. After I was finished I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I got into my soft, comfy bed and fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream.

"_My sweet Bella come to me". I looked around and saw that it was Embry. He only had on a buffalo hide skirt type thing on with a feather in his hair like a Native American, he looked so hot. I walked towards him instantly. When I was close enough to him he grabbed my hand and pulled me against his body, it felt nice. We just looked into each others eyes for while until he said "I want you". He leaned in to kiss me and finally our lips met, it felt magical. The kiss got more and more heated and turned into a full on make out session. I don't know how but we ended up laying down on a very soft blanket, I don't know where it came from,. He started to pull off my shirt, when it was off he unclasped my bra. He just looked at my exposed breasts." you look so beautiful" he said and kissed down my body almost to my breasts._

I woke up because my stupid alarm went off to wake me up for school, stupid alarm. I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, I hated having morning breath. I went into my closet and chose some dark blue jeans, a navy blue lace cardigan, and some navy blue converse. Then I put my hair into a messy bun and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. Nothing really looked appetizing so I just grabbed a peach. Its almost time for school so I went to my black BMW M3 and drove to school. When I arrived at school I walked out of my car and people were staring at me like I knew they would including the Cullens. I was reading their minds and they were wondering why I wasn't with my brothers and sisters, well they were just taking to long to get ready for school and I didn't want to be late. School went by in a blur, I saw the Cullens a few times but that's basically it. I wanted to go to La Push to see if Embry was with Jacob. Ill call him and ask.

**EmbryPov**

"I cant believe you imprinted on the leech lover" Paul said.

"Shut the fuck up Paul before I kick your ass!"

When I said that Paul looked scared, well that'll teach him not to talk about my imprint, finally. I need Bella to come back to Jacob's house so I can tell her about the imprint and the werewolf stuff. Its going to be hard but I have to tell her. I mean I know we just met but I have to do it.

A few hours later

Well Bella called Jake and asked him if she could come over, of course he said yes. After a few minutes she arrived at jakes house finally. I need to talk to her alone. After she said hi to everyone I asked if we could go talk about something important. The pack was looking at us while we walked outside.

"Bella I need to tell you something"

" Ok go ahead"

"Ok Bella Im a werewolf and so is Jacob, Leah, Seth, quil, Paul, Jared, and Sam. And one thing werewolves do is imprint. Imprinting is when a werewolf finds their soul mate and will do anything for them or be anything for them. Bella you're my imprint and I love you."

All she did was stare at me. O god she doesn't love me.

**BellaPov**

I cant believe he just said that. Im in so much shock.

"I love you to Embry and im happy to be your imprint." I said lovingly.

"Thank god I though you were going to reject me." he said and then kissed me so passionately it felt like my body was on fire.

We kissed each other for a while. The kiss kept getting hotter and hotter until quil yelled " get out here you guys you know we can hear you sucking on each others faces." God he just had to ruin the mood. We talked for a while and then I had to go home, I could tell that my family was getting worried.

" I have to go home, but can I come over to your house tomorrow?"

" Ok let me walk you out"

When we went outside and he kissed me goodbye, Embry wrapped his hands around my waist; mine went to this hair as his tongue slid against mine. He let my lips go and kissed down my jaw finding his way to my ear. It was getting harder to know what to do with my hands; it was harder to not want more.

Embry started kissing the area just below my ear that made my breath hitch and center throb, when he sucked the skin into his mouth I thought I would choke on the moan I could feel in my throat. I pulled him from my neck, kissing his lips than kissed my way to his ear; I pulled his lobe in my mouth sucking gently on it.

"Oh shit!" Embry groaned and tightened his grip on my waist.

I felt his hands playing with the hem of my shirt, finally feeling his hands on my back. Embry's hands were running up and down my spine and I felt like my skin was on fire. I ran my hands from his hair down his sides and snaked them into his shirt feeling the muscles of his back, making my way to his chest. He felt muscular and hard and I wanted to see him. "Bel…la." Embry moaned as he kissed and nipped my collarbone. " I have to go home babe". " I don't want you to leave me." he sighed. "I don't want to leave either but I have to". "Ok bye" he sighed and let go of my waist.

"Bye" I said unhappily. I got in my car and drove to my house, I got there in like 10 minutes. I did my regular routine, take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, you know the usual. I got in my bead and slowly fell asleep and dreamed about Embry.

A.N: Leave a review on telling me what you think about this chapter.

Love,

partyrocker30


	9. Author Note IMPORTANT

**A.N: Im sorry I haven't been writing any chapters lately. I've been feeling very discouraged because people are sending a lot of mean private messages. If you want me to keep the story then send me a private message or something. But thank you to all the people who like my story and thank you for reading it. **


	10. Author Note

**A.N. Hey everyone. Im going to keep the story but ive been having some really bad computer problems. I have a virus. It took me like an hour to write just this. So when I get my computer fixed I will update the story. Im going to try to write another chapter on my friends computer sometime next week.**


End file.
